Chapter 306
Chapter 306 is titled "Donut Race". Cover Page Volume: 33 Pg.: 7 Straw Hats and Animals: Luffy and Usopp with flying squirrels. Luffy stretches himself to the shape of a flying squirrel. Short Summary Foxy and Luffy agree with the Davy Back Fight despite Usopp trying to stop Luffy. After all rules and preparations are finished, the Straw Hat Pirates and the Foxy Pirates prepare to start the Donut Race. Long Summary As Foxy traps Luffy into agreeing to fight him in the Davy Back Fight, Usopp argues against it but is told that since Luffy accepted the challenge, with Porche as a witness, it will take place. Asking if he wants to back out and admit he is not a man, Luffy denies, but points out what happened to Shelly. Tonjit prepares to shoot but Luffy frantically tells him not to while Chopper is in the process of removing the bullet. Meanwhile, the other Straw Hats are told about the Davy Back Fight proposal by the other members of the Foxy Pirates. Zoro believes a proposal to be a waste of time since they would fight without one, but Sanji reveals that the "fight" is more of a "gamble". Robin goes on to explain that the game was created to to help pirates acquire crews from others. Nami is shocked to hear this, at which point the Foxy Pirates explain that in the game, there are 3 rounds and the victor of each round may pick someone from the loser's crew. That person then has to swear loyalty to the captain of the winning crew. But the winning captain may also choose to take the loser's pirate flag. The Straw Hats then assume the pirate crew they saw earlier must have lost the game. The Foxy Pirates confirm this. Nami says this is meaningless and foolish and that they refuse to play the game but the Foxy Pirates remind her that if the captain agrees to fight it does not matter what the crew thinks. Despite her crewmates telling her such is the way it is, Nami argues against the challenge, suggesting that being called cowards is no big deal, both Zoro and Sanji state that it is. Though she wishes to stop Luffy, she is told that it will be too late as they expect the guns to fire soon. When the sounds are heard, everyone knows that the challenge has been accepted. Usopp continues to get angry at Luffy, who proclaims that he will beat Foxy whom he then insults. Soon, the initiation ceremony is set to begin as Luffy and Chopper marvel over the size of Foxxy's crew. The rules are explained to everyone and once the captains swear to abide by them, the game begins. Foxy then reports Davy Jones that the game commence by throwing a coin into the sea. Chopper then asks Robin who Davy Jones is. Robin answers that Davy Jones was a cursed pirate in the ancient times that lives under the sea and steals everything that lands on the sea floor. While Foxy ponders which of the Straw Hats to take once he wins, the Straw Hats then divide themselves over the three rounds and the first round, the "Donut's Race" commences with Usopp, Robin and Nami as the participants. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *A Davy Back Fight is revealed to be a three-round competition between pirate crews, where the crew that wins a round gets to take a member of the losing crew and makes them a part of their own crew. *Kibagaeru, the former captain of the Fanged Toad Pirates is seen in this chapter as a member of the Foxy Pirates. Characters : first apparition Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 306 it:Capitolo 306